


男后45

by yunhu3066



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhu3066/pseuds/yunhu3066
Summary: 男后45





	男后45

第四十五章

月色如水照耀在景阳宫内殿，润玉一人独自睡着，萧炎在外厢仍旧在看奏折。  
润玉是被肚子的痉挛给疼醒的。  
润玉被那疼痛赶走了睡意，只觉得下腹沉重坠胀，指尖在床榻上乱抓，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，帐幔外是朦胧的月色。  
四周都极其安静，殿内连烛火都没有一根，是萧炎吩咐吹灭了怕烛火摇晃弄得他难以睡着。  
润玉疼得皱起眉根，脸色也煞白，光洁额头上冒出豆大的冷汗，薄唇也褪去血色，润玉下意识地便觉得不好，再也忍不住呻吟起来，唤着萧炎的名字。  
“阿炎。。。阿炎。。。”  
他疼到极处，竟然连声音  
也比平素里小上三分，萧炎坐在外殿一时竟没有听见动静。  
而萧炎自己守着润玉时，又是不许旁的宫人接近的，白霜与顺儿便也早就歇下了。润玉撑着床榻，一手扶着肚子，青丝散乱，半支起身子又唤了萧炎一声。  
“阿炎。。。”  
他肚子沉重，如今又痛的厉害，只觉得双腿之间隐约湿润，心里大概明白孩子要出来了。  
润玉双眸已然湿润一片。  
萧炎在外殿不知为何，总觉得心里不安稳，他盖上奏折，心道明日再批不迟，一脚跨入内殿时，便见着月色之下润玉扶着床榻要起来，“玉儿！”  
萧炎忙跑过去扶住润玉，润玉大喘着气呻吟出声，萧炎搂住润玉肚子，“玉儿，你怎么了？”他也是第一回做父亲，自然以为润玉一定会父子平安地按时生产，谁知道润玉肚子里的那个却如此等不及了，在此时不足月的情况下就要出来。  
润玉摇了摇头，玉白手指攥紧萧炎衣襟，“阿炎。。。我。。。恐怕要生了。。。”他已经感觉到下身双腿之间的湿润了，恐怕羊水已经破了。  
萧炎也立刻慌了，但到底也有帝王的沉稳，立马又冷静下来，厉声喝道，“白霜，顺儿，去太医院叫霍清！”  
白霜与顺儿此时也因为帝后的动静惊醒了，白霜冲进内殿，见润玉窝在萧炎怀里喘气，脸色煞白，几无人色，心里也慌乱无措，不知道为什么便想到他们在滨州时，刘夫人生产之时的光景。  
如今殿下。。。殿下。。。  
她不敢再想，忙和顺儿一起去太医院找霍清。  
萧炎搂住润玉，一颗心也揪起来，打成结，他怀里的人衣裳都湿透了，摸上去是薄弱的脊背，萧炎忍不住探入润玉双腿之间，已经湿成一片，润玉咬着牙忍耐着，嘴里低声喃喃，“再忍一会儿。。。小家伙。。。你现在不能出来。。。”  
萧炎看着润玉面色惨白，青丝也被汗水湿透，湿漉漉地贴着脸颊两侧，嘴唇也是苍白，却丝毫帮不上忙，少年天子眼睫低垂，“玉儿。。。都是我不好。。。”  
“阿炎。。。”润玉瘦削的手指攥紧萧炎温暖的手掌，“我要他。。。”才说了这么一句，又被下腹的痉挛痛的呻吟一声，萧炎一双眼里又是内疚又是心疼，手臂只能将润玉搂得更紧一些。  
二人在内殿等了许久还不见霍清，萧炎忍不住大怒，“霍清呢！怎么还不来！”  
禄儿一直在外头等着，如今也一直不见霍清，心里也慌乱着急，听见里头天子发怒，忍不住双腿打颤，吓出一身冷汗，扑通一声跪下来，哭着道，“陛下，陛下奴才不知道为什么霍太医还没来。。。”  
这时候白霜急匆匆地从外头跑过来，也来不及行礼，她看了一眼润玉，殿下依旧痛到极处，心疼却无法，“陛下。。。今日霍太医不当值，如今顺儿骑马去宫外他府里寻他了，马上。。。马上就来。”  
“叫别的太医过来！”萧炎抱着润玉只觉得怀里的人颤抖得厉害，自己的一颗心也彻底痉挛起来，恨不得替他受罪。  
白霜忙点头，“叫了叫了。”  
景阳宫的动静大得惊醒了宁圣宫的鸾太后，她睁开眼，问身边打盹的秋颜，“宫里怎么了？这么喧哗？发生了什么事了？”  
秋颜忙出去打听，回来便脸色不好，“娘娘，殿下似乎要早产了。”  
鸾太后立刻便从床上起来，主仆二人匆忙换了衣服便往景阳宫赶。  
景阳宫已经乱做一团。  
灯火通明，内殿里只能听见萧炎的训斥。  
“霍清你做什么吃的！朕有没有说过让你保皇后的胎！”  
“皇后为什么会突然早产！”萧炎见到霍清，气急败坏，若不是要搂着润玉，恨不得上去踹他两脚。  
润玉按住萧炎，嘴唇惨白，“阿炎。。。别骂他。。。”  
才说完又是一阵阵痛，霍清忙叫萧炎和闲杂人等出去，吩咐赶快烧些热水又叫稳婆进来。  
萧炎不肯走，他攥着润玉的手不愿意放开，“玉儿。。。”润玉摸出枕头下母亲塞给他的平安符，在手心里给萧炎看，“无事的。。。阿炎。。。你要相信我。。。”  
霍清忙催促，“陛下，咱们都要快些出去，殿下已经坚持不住了。”  
稳婆早就进来了，都是经验娴熟的老人，是霍清早就安排好了的，就算为男子接生也没有问题，他将这些告诉萧炎，这才把浑身怒火的小皇帝哄出去。  
“事后我再发落你！”  
萧炎出了殿，神情阴狠，霍清浑身冷汗，只盼着润玉能父子平安。  
润玉在内殿咬着牙，双眸湿润，他早已经疼得浑身是汗，青丝凌乱铺满床。  
双腿被打开，即使知道是要生孩子，可在众位妇人面前如此润玉也觉得有些奇怪，可如今境况却容不得他胡思乱想，肚子里的孩子怕是伸着小手小腿踢着他的肚子要出来了。  
润玉闭着眼，喘着气低声喃喃，“小家伙，你要害死我吗？”  
怀着它的时候，便是日日折磨，两三月时便是日日干呕反酸食不下咽，待日子大了些，又是动来动去折腾得他无法安眠。  
润玉嘴里塞了稳婆递过来的木塞，削瘦手指攥紧锦被，听着稳婆粗轧的嗓子，用力到极处时，扬起修白脖颈。  
“殿下。。。殿下再用力一些。。。”稳婆又分开润玉的腿，“看着孩子的头了。。。殿下！”  
润玉本就没什么力气，方才阵痛已经疼得他几乎昏迷。如今只觉得下身似乎要被撕裂了一般，他迷迷糊糊地竟然觉得自己已经被撕开了，成了两半。  
他如何再来的力气。。。  
这个孩子。。。他是不是生不下来了。。。他到底。。。是个男子。。。原本便是逆天怀孕。。。看来如今老天爷也不愿意叫他拥有这个孩子。。。要把他们父子二人的命都夺走了。。。  
他想起御花园枫叶似火，那样美丽的光景，或许再也看不到了。  
润玉只觉得自己眼眸湿润，头顶的帐幔都看不清了，双腿似乎也没有知觉了，嘴里的软塞也咬不住了。  
稳婆见着润玉一双皎白长腿无力似的要垂下来，心道不好，本来女子生孩子就是从鬼门关里走一遭，又何况男子，忙又唤他，“殿下！殿下不能睡！”  
润玉迷迷糊糊，只觉得耳边嗡嗡作响，又数百人的声音，吵得他耳膜生疼。  
“殿下！殿下用力啊！”  
“这是您和陛下的孩子啊！殿下您不能睡啊！”  
他隐约听见了哭泣声，是谁在哭啊。  
“殿下您想想陛下啊！陛下还在外头等着呢！”  
陛下。。。  
萧炎。。。  
阿炎。。。  
润玉从混沌的雾气里突然看见一个少年郎，他一身玄袍，眉目俊朗若刀劈斧削，他骑在马上，朝他伸手，“玉儿，到我这里来！”  
“阿炎！”  
润玉猛地睁开眼，已经是满头大汗，手里的平安符也被汗水湿透，稳婆见润玉恢复了神智，欣喜道，“殿下！殿下醒了！殿下用力啊！孩子就快出来了！”  
润玉没了木塞，便咬着嘴唇，本来毫无血色的薄唇被他咬出了血，显得凄美决绝。湿漉漉的青丝凌乱地贴在他的的额头上，两道锐利的长眉蹙紧，眼眸大张，鼻翼一张一翕，他急促的喘息着，下身用力，双手紧紧抓着早已被汗水浸湿的床单，手臂上青筋暴起。  
“殿下！！！是小殿下！”  
润玉只听见孩子的一声啼哭，下身剧烈的疼痛，几乎晕厥过去。  
他仰面躺在床上，只觉得浑身无力。接着便听见稳婆疑惑的声音，“这。。。肚子里还有一个？”  
润玉猛地惊醒，气若游丝，“什么？”  
稳婆忙道，“殿下。。。似乎是双生子。。。肚子里还有一个。。。殿下用力。。。”  
润玉早就没了力气，眼睛都被汗水湿透了，模糊一片，耳侧是孩子的啼哭声，又是稳婆们的声音。  
萧炎与鸾太后在殿外来回踱步，早就忍不住了。鸾太后忙按住萧炎，“陛下不能慌，玉儿会没事的。”  
可润玉叫的凄厉，叫萧炎一颗心七上八下，他哪里坐的住，“玉儿如今在里头受苦，朕却什么都帮不上，朕如何算一个好夫君！”  
鸾太后也无可奈何，“当初陛下强娶玉儿时，非要不择手段让他为你生下孩子，如今玉儿自己愿意生了，陛下为何后悔了呢？”  
萧炎想起从前自己的混账话，也觉得恼火，润玉痛苦的叫声和呻吟响在他的耳边，更觉得后悔，“若是知道生子叫玉儿如此痛苦，不生也罢！儿子只要玉儿！”  
鸾太后长叹了口气，一双玉白柔荑也忍不住攥紧巾帕。  
二人正担忧之际，忽然听得内殿一声响亮的啼哭，直叫到他们心里来。  
萧炎猛地站起，“玉儿！！！”  
如今生了，玉儿便不会再痛了吧！  
萧炎猛地冲过去，却被鸾太后拉住袖子，“陛下要做什么！”“朕要看玉儿！”“陛下不可以进腌臜之地。”  
母子二人正在争吵之际，内殿门开了出来一行人，霍清忙上去，为那初生的婴儿把脉，“无事，小殿下虽然早产，可身体健康。”  
萧炎点点头，忙看向产婆，“玉儿呢？”  
那产婆眼睛湿润，萧炎这才注意到她手上殷红一片，浑身血腥味，心里猛地被吊起来，“怎么了！”  
那产婆老眼含泪，“殿下。。。殿下难产了。。。”霍清忙道，“如何难产了！小殿下不是已经生了吗！”  
“肚子里。。。肚子里还有一个！殿下怀的是双生子！”那产婆猛地跪地号啕大哭起来，“孩子胎位不正。。。殿下。。。殿下大出血。。。”  
此话宛若一道炸雷响彻萧炎头顶，他再也顾不得什么腌臜之地天子不能进去，猛地推开霍清便闯进了内殿拦都拦不住。  
他直奔润玉，一进门便闻到内殿浓烈的血腥味，他上一次闻到这么浓烈的血腥味，还是上战场杀敌之时。  
他一刀砍掉敌军的头颅，从脖颈断裂处猛地喷出来的血液溅了他满头满脸，腥膻粘腻，他用了许多皂角膏脂都洗不掉。  
那样的血腥味。。。如今却出现在盛世清平的大夏皇宫。  
“玉儿！！！”  
萧炎朝床上的人直奔而去，那床早就被鲜血染红，润玉两条洁白长腿也被鲜血沾染，他看见润玉躺在床上，脸色苍白，青丝凌乱，扬着纤细脖颈，宛若一只脆弱秀美的鹤。  
稳婆在旁无措，也急出满头大汗。  
霍清跟着进来，见着润玉赤裸身体浑身鲜血也是惊吓，略微踱步便下了决定，吩咐产婆重新接生，“准备大盆热水，烛火，如今孩子胎位不正，只能剖开肚子取出来了。”  
萧炎猛地回头，“你说什么！”他抓住霍清衣襟便往墙上惯，霍清被撞的眼冒金星，喉间腥甜，却还是冷静道，“陛下，如今殿下肚子里的孩子不尽快取出，殿下的命也保不住！”  
“陛下。。。请相信臣。。。”  
霍清也红了眼，床上的殿下已经几乎昏迷，只见胸膛略有起伏，已经不能再托了。  
萧炎松开霍清，忙奔到床榻旁握住润玉的手，润玉的手依旧冰凉湿润，“玉儿！玉儿醒醒！”他手指也是颤抖着拂开遮住润玉脸颊的头发，嘴唇也忍不住贴上润玉苍白湿润的脸颊。  
润玉痛到极处时已经麻木，凤眸湿润失焦，只觉得自己又身在混沌之中，怎么都找不到出去的路。迷迷糊糊又看见那一团混沌里有个小娃娃，在朝他招手，“爹爹！”  
“爹爹，爹爹我们一起走吧！”小娃娃指着那团黑色，“爹爹陪我去那儿！”  
润玉往前走了两步，正要伸出手牵过小娃娃朝那一团黑色里走去，却又被人拉住。  
“玉儿！不许睡！”  
“玉儿，不许睡！听见了吗？你不许睡！”  
少年郎的声音撞进润玉心里，那撕心裂肺的叫喊叫润玉无端心痛，一时之间那混沌也不见了。润玉努力地睁开眼，面前是萧炎发红的眼睛，失去血色的唇浮起一个无力的笑，“阿炎。。。我是不是要死了。。。”  
萧炎猛地摇头，“都是胡说八道！玉儿不会死的！”  
霍清知道已经不能再耽搁，忙上前，“陛下！”萧炎还要说什么，润玉虚弱的声音传到他耳朵里，“让霍太医做吧。。。无论生死，都是润玉的命。”  
霍清想要萧炎出去，他却再也不肯走了，润玉摇摇头，面色苍白却浮起一个笑，“阿炎。。。我生孩子。。。很难看。。。”萧炎不知为何便落下眼泪，当着臣子的面又快速擦掉了，“不。。。玉儿在我心里，永远都好看。”  
他攥着润玉的手，再也不肯放开。  
霍清为润玉喂下一颗药，“殿下将它吃了，可以缓解些许疼痛。”他取了小刀在烛火上灼烤，又洒了一些药粉，虽这样为女子接生过，可为男子还是头一回，霍清掀开锦被，露出润玉圆鼓鼓的肚子，深吸一口气，将刀锋贴上润玉肚子，稳稳当当从肚脐向下划了一道口子。  
润玉虽吃了药，却也疼得痉挛起来，额头上直冒冷汗，背脊也痉挛，萧炎心疼地要命，“玉儿，玉儿。。。”他几乎都快哭出来，“玉儿。。。”润玉疼得双腿打颤，脚趾蜷缩，萧炎伸出手来让润玉咬着。  
“玉儿，都是我的错。”  
润玉凤眸湿润，眼尾薄红，长睫上挂着眼泪。他摇了摇头，深深地看了萧炎一眼，眼底都是情深，下一秒便疼得皱起眉来。  
————  
不知道过了多久，景阳宫内又响起一声孩子的啼哭。  
润玉痛得昏厥过去，霍清为他包扎好伤口又止住他流血之势，见润玉脱离危险，这才松下心头一口气。  
产婆抱着那孩子，笑道，“原来殿下不仅怀的是双生子，还是龙凤胎呢！这是个小公主呢！”  
萧炎心里只有润玉，见着润玉昏厥，心里已经痛的麻木。  
产婆笑了笑，片刻后却笑不出来，“霍太医，这孩子。。。”  
霍清忙查看，只见那孩子嘴唇发紫，脸色苍白，正是先天不足之象。


End file.
